


Two Truths and a Lie

by letsbegin



Series: Lorenly fic challenge [19]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Day 19: A friendship evolves into more.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Series: Lorenly fic challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780165
Kudos: 15





	Two Truths and a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I was away from my laptop all day and couldn't post until 1 am, sorry for the missing day.

Loras’s birthday was on a Saturday and his parents insisted on spending the whole day with him, meaning he couldn’t get away to spend time with Renly and was saddened by the fact. His parents didn’t seem to notice but Margaery did and reminded him that he would be free all Sunday. He went up to his room around nine, tired of festivities and he missed Renly. It was an hour later that Margaery appeared at his door telling him to come to her room. Loras reluctantly followed Margaery to her room and was surprised by what he found. Renly was sitting on the roof outside Margaery’s window and smiled widely when he saw Loras.

“Surprise,” Margaery said as she closed the door behind them.

“Happy birthday Loras” Renly said.

“Mom and dad never wake up before ten on Sundays, so at nine you’re gonna text them that you're going out to meet a friend. I’m gonna go downstairs and make sure they don’t try to check on you tonight. Here's a backpack with extra clothes, a charger, and your house keys. And you Baratheon, remember, if something happens to him, they will never find your body” Margaery handed Loras his backpack before turning to Renly.

“Duly noted”

“What’s happening right now?”

“You didn’t really think I would wait to celebrate your birthday did you? I texted Margaery to plan this as soon as you told me they were keeping you hostage. Now come on, things to do, places to be. And I mean it this time, we really do have places to be”

“I owe you Marg” Lorassaid putting on the backpack and making his way over to the window and climbing out next to Renly.

“Yeah yeah, stay safe and if anything goes wrong here I’ll cover for you” Margaery said walking to the window as well.

“Follow my lead” Renly said before grabbing the branch of the tree next to them and swinging his feet onto the branch below. He reached up into the leaves above him and pulled down a rope that was tied to another branch.

“There are gloves in the side pocket of your bag, put them on so you don’t get rope burn” Renly instructed before sliding down the rope. Loras followed his steps and landed on the ground next to him. Renly then tossed the rope back up and Margaery caught it through her window.

“So, where are we going?” Loras said following Renly.

“Patience, young Tyrell. You’ll find out”

“You once told me it was dangerous to trust you”

“I also told you to live a little. Come on, hop on” Renly said when they got to his motorcycle.

“The bike’s done! The new paint job’s sick. I like this blue better than the black. It suits you more. You still haven’t told me why you suddenly decided to change it” Loras said admiring Renly’s new paint job. They had been forced to stay within walking distance all week while Renly got his bike repainted. It was no longer its old jet black and now a beautiful aqua blue. 

“What can I say, I felt inspired” Loras was too busy examining the bike to notice the fond look Renly was giving him, “I have another surprise. Grab your helmet, you know where it is”

“Renly, you painted my helmet? I love it” Loras admired the hand painted rose on the side of his helmet. He doesn’t quite remember when it stopped being Renly’s extra helmet and became Loras’s, but neither questioned it. Loras was pretty much the only person Renly took on his bike.

“While, I have mine decorated and yours seemed boring next to it. Now let’s go” Renly said climbing onto the bike, Loras climbing on behind him.

They drove away and Loras recognized the way to the ice cream stand.

“We’ll take one sea salted caramel cone and one moose tracks please” Renly paid and they took their cones to the same picnic table they’d been at the first night they met.

“I still don’t know how you eat a whole cone of that” Loras teased as Renly started eating his cone.

“It’s the best flavor, that’s how”

“Moose tracks is the best flavor”

“I’d argue with you but I don’t want to humiliate you on your birthday. Speaking of which, how does it feel to be sixteen?”

“Pretty much the same. More fun now”

“You flatter me Loras”

“I regret saying it now”

“No you don’t. You think I’m fun”

“Of course I think you’re fun idiot, I wouldn’t hang out with you if I didn’t”

“I thought you hung out with me for my looks”

“Why would anyone hang out with you for your looks?”

“You know what Loras, I could leave you here”

“Please you wouldn’t do that. Then you’d have no friends”

“Rude, Tyrell, rude”

“Hey it’s not like I have many friends besides you”

“Well then, I take my position as your only friend as an honor”

“Hey, I said I don’t have many other friends. I have Robb and Theon”

“So, what did you all do today?”

“We watched a couple movies and played some games. My mom made steak and baked potatoes for dinner, which is my favorite, and then we had cake. Then we kinda just hung out for awhile before I went up to my room and Margaery came to get me about an hour after that”

“Wow, so exciting”

“Shut up Renly, it was fun. It would have been more fun with you though”

“Now Loras, I think you just complimented me”

“I compliment you all the time jackass”

“How long have we been here?”

“I don’t know, about ten minutes”

“Sorry”

“About what? Loras asked as Renly smacked his half eaten cone out of his hand.

“That”

“Renly, what the, I dropped my cone the first time we were here”

“Come on, I’ll buy you a new one” Renly pulled Loras up from his seat and started walking them both back to the stand. Neither noticed he didn’t let go of Loras’s hand.

“We need another moose tracks cone” Renly said and Loras took his replacement cone and let Renly pull him by the hand back to their table.

“You’re recreating our first night, aren’t you?”

“Maybe. Eat your cone”

They end up silently starting a race to see who can finish their ice cream first, Renly wins and Loras insists it’s unfair cause he started the race with less ice cream and Renly just smirks, until the brain freeze sets in and Loras starts laughing.

“Shut up and finish”

“I finished while you were doubled over whining”

“I wasn’t whining”

“You were totally whining”

“If it wasn’t your birthday, I‘d kick your ass”

“You’re threats don’t work any more cause I know you won’t follow through”

“You could at least pretend like you still find me tough”

“Two days ago we had to leave the park cause you insisted a duck was ‘looking at you funny’” Loras teased using air quotes

“You promised never to speak of that. Come on, I owe you a soda” Renly grabbed Loras’s hand and pulled him towards the parking lot. This time Loras noticed the contact and smiled.

They got on the bike, Loras wrapping his arms around Renly, and headed to the convenience store. Loras once again lets Renly fill the basket with snacks, only putting his input on if they should get a bag or box sour patch, they both decide the bag is the obvious choice. They get drinks and Loras gets fruit punch Monster. He has officially tried them all at this point and conceded that Renly was right when he said it’s the best. They playfully bicker through checking out and getting coffee, reminiscent of their first night. Loras thinks this is his best birthday yet.

“Let me guess what’s next, we’re going up the mountain?”

“How’d you know?” Renly says sarcastically.

“Just a hunch” Loras says as they get back on the bike and head up. They passed a car coming down when they got there which Loras thought was kinda odd but didn’t pay much attention. Renly stops before they get to the overlook and tells Loras to close his eyes before continuing. When they stop Renly helps Loras off the bike and takes off his helmet and covers his eyes to guide him over to their table.

“Surprise! Again!” Renly says, taking his hands off Loras’s eyes. There’s a cake sitting on the table that says happy birthday, a tent set up next to the table, and a present sat neatly wrapped next to the cake.

“Renly, when, how?”

“Margaery. She drove up here after we left your house. Your parents think you have a headache so they won’t go in your room. It was her we passed on the way up here. I know you already had a cake but I didn’t so I thought we could have some together. It’s angels food cake, your favorite. The tent has an air mattress in it so we can be comfortable instead of sitting or lying on the bench all night. The top’s mesh so we can still watch the stars” Renly explained somewhat nervously.

“Renly…”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it” Loras wrapped his arms around Renly in a tight hug, knocking the older boy off balance a little, “It’s amazing Ren, really”

“Good”

“Can we eat cake now?”

“Yeah sure, I’ll open it” Renly said as they walked to the table and sat down and Theon opened the cake container.

“Now, I remember someone insisting on starting a cake related tradition” Renly smirked, cutting a piece of cake.

“Oh no”

“Oh yes” Renly said before smushing the piece all over Loras’s face and laughing.

“This is good icing,” Loras admitted, licking his lips, “Got any napkins?”

Renly handed him a pack of wet wipes, still laughing, before taking a fork and eating the cake. Loras joined in and soon they had eaten a good three quarters of the cake.

“I think if I eat any more cake I’ll explode. Wanna go in the tent?” Loras said, putting down his fork.

“Yeah, cover the cake and I’ll bring the other stuff. Grab your present too. You can open it in the tent” Renly agreed, getting up. 

They entered the tent and placed the snacks next to the air mattress along with loras’s backpack. Loraskept the present in his hand until they were settled sitting across from each other on the mattress.

“Can I open it now?”

“Yeah sure, go ahead” Renly says trying for nonchalance and almost succeeding, but Loras knows him and can sense he’s nervous. He lets Loras think he succeeded.

He carefully peels open the wrapping paper and sees his present. It’s a box containing a framed photo and a set of keys. The photo was a picture of him and Renly from a couple months back. It was one of the occasions Margaery had hung out with them and she had taken the photo. They were leaning against the bike and laughing so hard they had to hold each other for balance. Neither had noticed Margaery taking the photo but Loras had loved it when she showed it to him at home that night. The frame was made of iron and shaped like vines. He loved it.

“Renly I love it thank you. What are the keys for?” Loras said looking up at Renly.

“I signed a lease on an apartment off campus for next year. I figured cause it’s just an hour away in the city you’d come visit so I thought I’d give you the spare key. I don’t really have anyone else that would visit and this way if we plan to meet up or something and a class runs late or something else makes me late you can get in. I mean you don’t need to co-” Renly was cut off by Loras pouncing on him and crushing him in a hug. 

“You won’t be able to get rid of me”

“You better leave sometimes, your parents would kill me if you skipped school”

“Fine. What’s the other key?” Loras pulled away to examine the other key. It looked almost like-.

“It’s to the motorcycle”

“You- You’re giving me a key to your motorcycle? Renly that bike is like your child”

“I had the spare key and, you’re sixteen now, you can start to learn how to drive. Obviously you have to get your driver's licence first which I can help you practice once you get your permit. I count as a licensed adult. I know you need a motorcycle license to legally drive a motorcycle and if you’re under eighteen you need a parent’s permission which yours will never give but I could start teaching you and we could go out of town for you to practice”

“Ren you’re rambling” Loras silenced Renly, “thank you. I know how much the bike means to you and how much it means that you trust me with it. I love the present”

“Really?”

“Yes really. It’s perfect”

“Good”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t like it?”

“I mean I thought you would but I worried that maybe it would be too much”

“I would never not like any present if it’s from you” 

“This is getting really sappy, let’s switch gears. Two truths and a lie?”

“Sure. Who goes first?”

They devolved into the game and ended up laying down next to each other looking at the stars. They’d been playing for twenty minutes when Renly decided it was time for the next step of his plan.

“Ok so my turn,” He turned to face Loras instead of the stars, “I love broccoli, Sansa Stark kissing you is the best thing to ever happen to me, and I wanna kiss you right now”

Loras turned to face him, eyes wide an expression of shock and what Renly hoped was joy on his face.

“You hate broccoli” He said softly, unconsciously leaning toward Renly.

“Can’t stand it” Renly leaned in as well, till they were less than an inch apart.

“I love brussel sprouts, you were my first crush, and I want you to kiss me”

“You hate brussel sprouts”

“Can’t stand ‘em” Loras said and then they were kissing.

It was so much better than his kiss with Sansa. Renly’s lips were soft and warm and sent shivers up his spine. He used his right arm to prop himself up on his side and buried his left hand in Renly’s dark hair. It was so soft. Loras was using his left arm to prop himself up and brought his right hand up to cup Loras’s face. He felt Renly’s tongue on his lips and gladly opened his mouth to him. They separated only when their lungs screamed for air.

“Wow” was all Loras could say and blushed.

“Man we should have done that sooner”

“We can always make up for lost time” Loras suggested and Renly’s lips were back on his.

Kissing quickly turned into making out. They eventually fell back on the bed, Loras curled into Renly’s side, head on his shoulder with Renly’s arm around him and his hand running through his hair.

“I was your first crush, huh?”

“I’ve had a crush on you as long as I can remember. Before I even knew what being gay was and before I knew what it was like to have a crush. The first time I really noticed, I think I was ten. Jon Snow was telling my friends and I about his first kiss and while my friends were saying which girls they would want to kiss first, I could only think of you. I think I really started to get though when I was thirteen. It was Robb’s birthday pool party and my friends were ogling the girls in their bathing suits I could only watch you”

“You asked me the first time we came up here why I bought you ice cream and brought you here instead of just letting you go home with your mom. I told you it was because I was bored and wanted to play hero. I’d been watching you for a year and I thought you were beautiful and I’d be an idiot if I didn’t talk to you when I saw you come out of the gym and then you were upset and I wanted to make you smile and have fun”

“It was the best night of my life. Well, second best now”

“Does this mean you'll go out with me? Like be my boyfriend?”

“Fuck I like the sound of that” Loras said leaning up to kiss Renly again.

“You’re parents are gonna kill me when they find out about this”

“I’m pretty sure my father already thinks I have a secret girlfriend and he doesn’t seem to mind”

“I’m not a girl”

“My parents don’t have to know unless we want them to. They already don’t know we hang out”

“How about we tell them that it’s me you’ve been hanging out with and if they’re okay with it we tell them that we’re together? But they don’t find out about the motorcycle key. Possibly not even the apartment key depending on their reaction”

“Deal. When should we do it?”

“Tomorrow when I drop you off? I’ll still park around the corner and we’ll both walk to your place and talk to your parents”

“It’s a plan”


End file.
